In the prior art it is known to utilize a multi-layer printed circuit back-panel mother-board with pass-through electrical male contacts to permit double-sided packaging on the mother-board of electronic components and circuitry on printed circuit daughter-boards -- see U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,878, U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,726 and the publication "Back-Panel Wiring," Part 4, The Electronic Engineer, June, 1972, Page 41. The mother-boards and daughter-boards are then packaged in a printed circuit card mounting structure -- see U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,523 -- using appropriate printed circuit daughter-board card guides -- see U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,710 -- and heat sinks -- see U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,325. In such prior art packaging systems it is desirable to design the mother-board such that one electrical connector assembly may be used for all electrical connections thereto. Accordingly, it is desirable that such mother-board and the associated multiple-use electrical connector assembly be designed for maximum reliability and utility and, conversely, minimum cost. The present invention is directed toward such an electronic packaging system.